A new experiment
by Unbalancedchapterwriter
Summary: Ok, I shouldn't be posting another fiction when I'm no where near finishing the first one but this has been in my head for a while, a character of mine is a hybrid of Eraser and bird kid. I'm I'm love with Iggy right now so he's the interest sorry, please don't mentally hurt me! Anyway I don't own any of this some of the text is straight from the book I don't make money off this!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry my divergent lovers but I've been busy with school and other things too. Anyway to apologize I'm putting up two chapters of something I wrote a while back. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All credit to James Patterson I own nothing but my own character!**

I scream as I get shoved into a small cell and prodded by needles or what felt like needles I think my muscles are sore. The people who shoved me in are scientists studying my abnormality, I am stronger than an average person, I can run faster, a superhuman if you must. What they really want to know is why I was born with wings, and the reason I know is because I can read minds. Yes, I am a superhuman freak. But I'm not the only one like me, I am in place called the School, a place where they CREATE freaks like me, only they DIDN'T create me. So I am isolated from the rest, in a small room with a door with a sliding window that only mouse could fit through, security cameras monitoring my movements and the experiments they place upon me. There are two groups that stand out to me, the other winged kids and the Erasers, the Erasers are part human, part wolf, and all predator they were created to hunt and kill. I am even more special, I am a hybrid of both, I can shift to the Eraser's form and I was born with wings. What they don't understand is my immunity to anything they inject me with, I am Silver Sun welcome to my worst dream of your life.

I wake up in the hard metal bed with straw for a mattress, and a purple blanket over top of me. There is a few minutes until they turn on the cameras again. I quickly check myself in the shattered mirror shards. My deep blonde hair, and by deep I mean almost golden in the light, it's a mottled mess, brushed it hits the small of my back, I stretch my wings as far as I can, with a fifteen foot wingspan not a place in the School is big enough for them. I look at them they look a lot like another bird kid's. But she escaped with a white coat named Jeb Batchelder and a few others a while ago, her wings were white with brown spots, smaller than mine and mine have a golden hue and my spots are darker. I look to my face and somehow I have a tan even though I've been in a confinement for most of my life. My eyes have somewhat long lashes and my left is a golden hazel, and the other bright glowing silver it looks hypnotic if you look at it for too long. If I ever get out of here I'm covering it with a black eyepatch-like piece of cloth. I snap my wings shut and dress myself up in the attire they gave me, white shirt, with my name on it, and khaki pants, I don't put on my shoes I've never needed them. I wince as light floods in from the door. It's not time for my experiments yet, why is Getty here? The old white coat says nothing as he grabs my arm and pulls me out the door, I don't struggle as I know where he is taking me. The Eraser training ground, it's outside of this place and if I jumped and flew I'd be free. I look at Getty's balding white hair as we walk. He opens the big doors and air overwhelms me, Getty shuffles through one of his pockets and pulls out a black cloth. He yanks me down and puts it over my eye.

"Go find the others, nine hours east, house shaped like a sideways E, middle of the woods, on a cliff. Don't talk. Hurry, escape this place and never return." Getty shoves me into a run and I unfurl my wings then jump and soar watching the ground and Getty become a speck unless I focus on him. I'm finally free I swoop and bank to the east and fly to where I think I was supposed to go.

No break in between and I probably should've. My stomach growls loudly and I look for a place to eat, I land in an alley behind a restaurant. I look around then looked through the dumpster. An uneaten pie, a wrapped burger, and that isn't enough to sustain me for four more hours of flying says my internal clock and the one in the street. I use many calories so I have to eat a lot. Although it's never enough.

I jump up from where I am and continue my route, I don't even know where they are but I will keep trying even if it kills me, which it might. I finally see the house in the distance I turn around and fly to the nearest town, dumpster diving what is salvageable for the next day.

I swing back around from the skies to the house again and land in a clearing just big enough for my wings to fit. Moss lay about giving me a cushion for sleep, my clothes and cloth have already been covered in dirt, and sweat. I sigh and shut my eyes the last image of Getty swimming in the back of my mind.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! If you didn't please tell me why, if you have any suggestions or issues please PM me or review. ~ Unbalancedchapterwriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! I have the second chapter of a new experiment with me today! It's a little dramatic for me but hey I was emotional when I wrote this so no judging please!**

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to James Patterson I only own my characters!**

Rain had soaked me by the time I had awoken and ate but I didn't mind if I was accepted by the others I would have a new home. That thought propelled me to fly up and knock on the door. A blonde hair girl the same age as me opens it with fear in her eyes, there are others behind her but the one thing that catches my eye is the white coat Jeb. I fall back in shock then snapping out of it unfurl my wings and narrowly miss the door. I hear a shout and I look back the girl is following me along with a kid with black long hair, same age I guess. I drop to the clearing as I hear them land in the trees behind me.

_"I don't want to scare her so shush."_

I heard it through my mind and then actual speech.

"Hello?" I stiffened instinctively, "We don't mean to frighten you." I turn around slowly and I don't exactly know why, but I'm scared to death. The rain suddenly clears and you could see me clearly, she studies me as I stand there ready for take off my wings loosely unfurled. The girl is six inches shorter than me and her eyes look blue but I can't be sure. I look down at my clothes which were torn by dumpster diving most of the day. I look like I had fought two Erasers at a time, which I could if I tried hard enough. The black haired boy takes a step and I nearly jump, the girl shoots him a look,

"What's your name?" she asks.

**_"Don't talk."_** Getty's words ring in my ears and I grab a stick shift my nail so it becomes sharp and write my name and throw it at her.

"Your name is Silver Sun?" As I nod she mutters, "Interesting name."

She looks at me again then studies my wings. She says something I can't hear and the black haired boy walks toward me. I snap my wings shut ready to either run or jump, I prefer run I'd be too fast.

"It's alright I won't harm you, I'll try not to even touch you, if you would open your wings please." I feel relief wash over me and I stretch my wings to the max as he approaches. The boy about my height unfurls his wings they're a foot shorter than mine and deep black, the girl looks impressed at their size and I shut my wings, she jumps and opens her wings, it's the girl with the similar wings. The boy steps away from me and motions for me to follow. I watch him jump and circle overhead until I follow, I sigh and jump unfurling my wings and follow him and he looks at me warily as I soar up to the girl in front.

"Silvia, you don't mind me calling that do you? Anyway I'm Max, that's Fang, the rest are Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman otherwise known as Gazzy, and Angel."

I hope this works, I try to project my thoughts to Max,_ "Those are interesting names, Max."_ Judging by the way she nearly falls out of the sky and looks at me it worked. I point to myself and smile,

_"Was that Silvia?"_ there is a slight pause between thoughts and I know it was Fang thinking it, "_Yes."_ That was Max I can tell her thoughts from his now. I sigh,_ "I CAN hear what you two are thinking._" As I think it Max doesn't fall out of the sky. _"Watch Fang, I can do it to him as well."_

_"Hey, I like your name has a nice ring to it." _I project my thoughts again, this time to Fang, he does the same thing as Max I nearly laugh as they have the same conversation again. We finally get back to their house and I get introduced as their new family member. They stare at me accept for one a blonde haired boy with somewhat dulled eyes, he's looking in my general direction, I guess he's blind so that must be Iggy. I block the thoughts of them and focus on Jeb's,

_"How did she get here, the Hybrid I can't believe she's real, I've heard about her from Getty but, her eye it's covered is it blind like what happened to Iggy?"_ These thoughts fly about my head, he had heard of me? How many white coats knew I existed I was supposed to be a secret even from most of them. Sometimes I hate when I do that. Nudge starts to ramble, man is she a motormouth, Iggy and Fang stay quiet, I'm betting strong and silent is Fang's type, Gazzy holds Angel away from me, I think she's reading my thoughts as I can read her's, she is scared of me but I don't mind it much, I just wonder where I'm gonna stay. Angel finally pipes up,

"Max, where is her room? She wants to know." She shrinks behind Gazzy and I sigh silently, Max grabs my shoulder and directs me to the couch where Iggy is.

_"I don't want her sitting by me ugh._" I frown and stop suddenly where I stand, Max nearly stumbles into me. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch arm on the other side of him.

_"You HAPPY now?_" I snarl in my head at him, I really want to project images it's the only thing I can't do I want to show him where I am but by the way he searches his hand on the couch, he's checking that I'm not there. I'm annoyed but Max comes back a few minutes later, grabs Iggy and me and marches us up a flight of stairs past 3 rooms, one with a sheet covering one corner with another bed and a mess of clothes, another darker with three beds and the unmistakable stench of body odor, I'm going to assume its the boys room, lastly a room with less of a mess and a dresser near the bed, Max's I guess. We stop at the next room and I look in, lab coat over the bed immediately tells me it's Jeb's. I freeze and Iggy walks in and reaches out to touch the cot in the room nearly running into it.

"This is where you'll stay until we get an actual bed for you, sorry it's with Jeb." I bite my lip and nod, I walk in and look to the closet more clothes and lab coats, it's like he had planned this for a long time, creepy. I don't understand this but I'll go along with it if they discover I'm not like them they'll never have to see me again. Iggy had finally gotten used to the furniture change and walked out hitting my shoulder on the way. He jerked away like I was some kind of disease. I rub my shoulder and glare at him,

_"Move it! Jeez, some people and ouch I didn't think, I had hit her that hard."_

_"Watch your thoughts Iggy, I can read."_ He flinches but keeps walking_._

_"Fine, fine I'll watch my internal mouth and my external one too." _He says as he walks down the stairs. I start to snarl and going into my Eraser form starting at my teeth, then stop and they morph back to regular. I sigh and follow Max back to the kitchen where Jeb stands waiting for me.

"I want to have a little chat with you Silvia. Do you mind coming with me to my office?" I shake my head no and smile, they have no idea how hard this for me. We walk down the halls to a room, Jeb shuts the door and locks it. He sits me down in an armchair and himself in a wooden one.

"I know you can talk so speak up."

"Yes I can, but I sound slightly like an Eraser, _so I project my thoughts to talk."_

Jeb nods his head slowly, "Why are you called the Hybrid?"

I gulp but I open my wings and watch my hand as it shifts becoming Eraser like, larger, rough, and claws form from my nails, I let my teeth sharpen to fangs. He stares and I just sit like that it seems like hours and Jeb's thoughts are spinning too fast to read. Slowly other thoughts reach to mind.

_"What are they talking about?"_ Max, genuinely curious,

_"How long are they gonna be in there?"_ Iggy, annoyed.

_"Dinners ready but I don't want to barge in." _Fang, wow I didn't see him as the caring type.

"Guys I think she knows we're here." Angel whispers quietly but my ears pick it up.

_"Angel don't blow our cover!" _Gazzy thinks to her.

"What it's true!" Angel whispers again. Jeb still stares at my hand then his eyes filter up to my covered one. Just then the lock unlocks and the family is in the doorway Max with the keys. I pull my hand back horrified that someone might've seen it but I keep the thoughts out of my mind as Jeb asks,

"What is it? What's so important?" My hand was back to normal so I took it out from behind my back, shut my wings and went out of the room. I check my teeth to make sure they're flat. I sigh and sit on the couch and look out the window. Something compels me to open it and I sit on the sill with my legs dangling over the edge. I fall away from reality and start humming a song I heard on the way here, I don't know it's name or the lyrics I just like the tune. Suddenly a hand clamps down on my shoulder and I jump hitting my head against the frame. Iggy had grabbed me instead of the window he wanted to shut. He rubs his hand and I think,

"_Sorry."_ I actually meant it as I shut the window for him, I turn to a full table, Max waves me over to a seat next to her, I stay quiet but smile my thanks. Jeb sits down and looks to my eye again.

"I wanted to ask you one more question, before we were interrupted. Why is your eye covered?" I flinch but I bend over and untie the cloth blink a few times and sit back up greeted by six pairs of eyes. All but Iggy have their eyes on mine.

"I-It's silver? Why is it like that? Were you born with it like that or was it altered to silver. Or were your eyes originally silver and one altered to gold. I mean it's cool but. . ." I stared long and hard at Nudge and her ramblings stop slowly still watching me. I look away and cover up my eye again. "What was that? I couldn't talk! I wanted to but I couldn't! Silvia did you do something?" At that I stand up and dump the food on my plate into the trash, clean my fork and knife and plate but leave them in the sink, I grab a muffin and walk upstairs into Jeb's room and cover myself with the sheet on the cot. I finished that muffin and stretched one of my wings out, it hits the door shut, I start to cry silently, my eyes are a touchy concept, and I hear footsteps, many thoughts and some whispers.

_"Come in, it's not locked."_ I think and Angel opens the door. I take off the cloth slowly then shove it into my back pocket and stop crying. Max walks up,

"C'mon snap out of it, she was just asking."

_"Max you don't have much sympathy, I don't like to talk about it so just leave me alone._" I snap in my head at her, I lurch up and if I was able, my hair and my eyes would've probably been in flames, I had so many emotions boiled up in me. I shove off the sheet showing my face and silver eye. I walk to the door of the room my arms shaking and hands in a tight fist. Max becomes unbalanced and wobbles on the edge of the cot, Fang pulls Nudge back away from me covering her mouth, I nod gratefully if I had heard one more word out of her I might've knocked her teeth out. Gazzy pulls Angel to the other side of the doorway, Iggy stands in front of the stairs, Fang opens his mouth to tell Iggy he needs to move, but before a word can be said I vault the railing wrenching my arm, I bite my lip as I release my hand and thud to the floor. The family runs to the railing and watches me, I jump out the door to the forest below. I unfurl my wings to slow my fall and roll as I land and lay there under the canopy.

"Silvia? SILVIA!" They all fly out calling my name, I keep my mind as blank as I can so Angel won't find me easily. Fang of course stays quiet but keeps thinking, Where are you? Respond to us, you couldn't have gone too far. I watch them fly frantically over me, Max leaves my vision section and Angel follows her heading in a northern direction, Gazzy and Nudge pair up leaving to the west, Fang looks to Iggy and mutters something like south I guess because he flies to the east. Iggy stays put then suddenly dive bombs straight into me. The air is knocked out of me with a wheeze and I gasp as he gets off me.

_"What was that for?"_

"Found you. Now what the heck are you doing making us worry to death."

_"Why do you care, it's not like you actually do anyway."_

"Hmph tell that to Max, she's the one who dragged us all out here to look for you."

_"You could've said you scanned the area and done nothing you know."_

I stand up and run through the trees smacking into branches I just want to be alone and unbothered right now. I hear crashing behind me Iggy is trying to keep up, I stumble onto a clearing where Max, Angel, Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge wait, I turn around to run away and Iggy barrels into me knocking me fully into the clearing, him over me. I knee him in the gut and dust myself off. I absently take out the cloth for around my eye and put it over my right eye.

_"I was looking for this, sorry._" I lie and walk over to them. Iggy groans slightly as he stands clutching his stomach, was my knee really that sharp? I flash, _"That's what you get, now get up. Your lucky it wasn't my fist to your face."_

"Oh, be quiet." He mumbled angrily in my ear after he reaches us. "I'd rather not have been hit at all." Man does he annoy me, I jump after Iggy and the gang following them to home, their home it could never be mine.

**So that was it! I hope you liked it I think it might've been over the top and could've been broken into two chapters but it's really hard to find a good break in there! If you didn't like it please PM me or review why, suggestions comments and questions are also welcomed! ~ Unbalancedchapterwriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Third chapter! I'm really pulling these out but I think I'll be having a bit of slowdown after this. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Credit to James Patterson I don't own maximum ride only my own character(s)!**

_I wake up to pounding headaches, wait no there is a pounding at the window downstairs. It's been a day since Jeb disappeared and I had a really weird dream but can't remember it. I slide out of Jeb's room, now my room and ride the railing to the landing. A squirrel and a barn owl are outside the window, Rascal and Hoot are their names, Rascal pounds his tiny fist against the window, I walk up to try to let them in and the glass breaks causing a horrid stench, chemicals mixed with Eraser breath, Rascal leaps onto my shoulder and bites me, Hoot flies around my head pecking me hard, midst of all the feathers, fur, and hair I see my Eraserfied self in the shatters, there are more behind me, six, all my height, all have wings, one pair black, another white, one with brown spots on white feathers, the other three are covered and I can't see. I look to their eyes, brown, blue, and green all with flecks of gold. The figures fold and melt into one, no wings, larger, and one eye scarred and shut, the other translucent silver like the moon mixed with mine. Rascal digs his sharp teeth into me once again and then hops onto Hoot and they fly away. The Eraser lunges at me opening it's scarred eye, the eye is Iggy's._

I wake in the midst of a shriek, I grab my neck out of habit. It's been over a year or two since Jeb's disappearance, he's dead by now I know it. He affected all of us, but Iggy oddly enough started to be nicer and more curious about me, he asked me why I didn't talk and Fang nearly slugged him, he knew better not to ask after that.

I walk out and stretch, as I flop to the couch I pinch myself and mutter, "Itai." its the Japanese word for ouch, don't ask how I know because I'm not to sure myself. My stomach clenches into a knot and I nearly swear, something bad is going to happen today, I know it involves Erasers and us, most likely taking us back for testing again, they have never forgotten about us. I hear a scuffling of shoes and I let my head fall over the arm and see an upside down Max,

"Mornin' Silvia, you're bright and early as usual."

_"Good Morning Max, glad to see your up early, another one of those Eraser chase dreams?"_

"Yeah it's getting on my nerves, this time you were there. I jumped off a cliff then flew off and you plummeted to the ground. Man that gave me the shivers more than usual."

_"Same here had another creepy dream of a squirrel and an owl, you guys Eraserfied and morphing into one, blech, no offense."_

"None taken and thanks for that wonderful picture." She rolls her eyes and I scootch forward so my head is propped again, Gazzy walks in and yawns with his big blue eyes watering.

"Hi, Max, what's for breakfast?"

_"Oh great um..._ Its a surprise." Max says cautiously.

_"Wow nice going Max, real original."_ I retort to her and she sighs quietly as Gazzy offers to pour juice. I hear a crash and a groan,

"Who put this next to the stairs?" Iggy yells down as he stumbles slightly down the stairs,

"Sorry, Ig, I forgot." Max had moved a table next to the stairs,

"Well don't forget next time or I'm purposely going to ruin your breakfast." Iggy sits on the couch nearly squishing me, I scramble out of the way onto the floor on my butt. IGGY!

"C'mon up an atem." Max says annoyed.

"Bite me," he replies,

"_Oh you know I would, get off the couch or I'll make sure you get sugar instead of salt on your eggs._" I hiss and Iggy mutters in reply,

"Ok, ok I'll make the eggs." He gets up stepping on my foot, I wrench my foot out from under him and he lands face first into the ground, or nearly does if I hadn't grabbed his head, I squeeze my hand tightly and he struggles a little with discomfort, he had better have gotten the message. I release him and he rubs his head tenderly, I watch the scene continue as Fang slips down the stairs to stand behind Max, I don't pay attention much but silently laugh as Fang says,

"Quit what, breathing?" I don't know why but it is just funny to me. Fang glances over and smiles slightly, I give him a thumbs up and follow Max to awaken Nudge and Angel, I take motormouth and Max gets the little one, how fair. Angel is like Max's baby I know that at least, she would do anything to protect Angel. Max shakes Nudge up and I pull her up into an upright position, no matter how many times I do this I can't believe that the Nudge Channel all Nudge, All the time is turned off.

_"Nudge move your butt, breakfast in 5."_ I help her stand and get some clothes, her hair looks like a pigsty and a tornado collided, "_Also please brush your hair._"

I leave the room and to the kitchen and watch everything being done, my eyes wander to the stove where Iggy is cooking the eggs, I can't cook but I know it has to be better than Max's blargh. Iggy's taught me a little bit so I at least know the ingredients. I hear Angel and Max come up near me and Angel tugs my hand,

_"You like him don't you, Silvia? Just tell him."_ I blush and stroke one of Angel's golden curls as she passes,

_"I can't, not just yet. Please don't tell him ok?"_

_"I won't Silvia, I promise."_ She is such a good girl.

The cloth covering my silver eye slides and I see a plate slip to the floor and crash, I tighten it back up and walk over as the plate falls, I catch it. Another one of my "special" abilities a little glimpse of the future. Even Angel can't read me when one of these happens, it's really weird but I also sometimes get a headache, luckily this isn't one of those times. I sit down at the table as the rest follow my lead, I carefully shove Iggy's chair outward slightly so he can find it easier. He nearly smacks into it, suddenly stopping make plates wobble, I sigh, catch them and set them back up. Max snaps at Iggy as we eat to be more careful, I feel more at home until my stomach clenches and I feel like throwing up, Angel watches me worried but I pretend nothing happened. Suddenly she pipes up

"The strawberries are ripe and I wanna go pick some!" I smile and Gazzy agrees, then he lets out one of his unfortunate air releases, I breathe as little as possible and my smile fades.

"Gazzy!" Max barks,

"Sorry." He says although I doubt it, it's become automatic now.

"I'm done." Fang says as he stands up and puts his stuff away,

"Gas mask!" Iggy chokes as he scratches at his neck, I try to hide my shaking shoulders from laughter but Max sees them and looks at me funky. I stop and finish my food as Nudge says,

"Sure Angel I think some fresh air would do us all some good. I'll go too."

"We'll all go." Max says.

**So that's it! If you didn't like it PM me or review the reason why, suggestions questions and comments are welcomed! Also I will not be updating this till I get an answer to this one question, Should Silvia get kidnapped and escape? Or not get kidnapped at all.**

**Shout out to my reviewer MaximumRider99, Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Unbalancedchapterwriter**


End file.
